clearwaterhighfandomcom-20200213-history
Lindsay Miller
Lindsay Miller was a graduate of Clearwater High School and a recurring character since the third season. Lindsay originally comes to Clearwater in order to reunite with Sophie, who she met in rehab and started to have feelings for. After the two start a relationship, she moves and starts attending Clearwater High. After a rocky year that included a relapse and a breakup, Lindsay finally gets her life together by her senior year. After a year of stability, she decides to go to Africa following her graduation to figure out her life and help impoverished children. She was friends with Kat Whinnes. She was portrayed by Sasha Pieterse. History Season 3 In Clarity, she comes to Clearwater and surprised Sophie at the Hub. She reveals that she was released from rehab 38 days ago and has continued to be sober for Sophie, hoping now they can have a real relationship that doesn't involve drugs. She then kisses her and says that she and her mom found an apartment and she's staying. Sophie is thrilled, but does not tell Lindsay about the boy she is involved with. She then asks Sophie out on their first real date that night and leaves, kissing her on the side of the mouth on the way out. On their date, Lindsay is floored by how gorgeous Sophie looks and things start out nice, but take a bad turn when Sophie brings up Ethan not quitting drugs for her. Lindsay is mad that Sophie would keep him from her and is worried she's not into her like Lindsay is into Sophie. She then grabs her purse and leaves, not wanting to be hurt again after bringing up her ex who broke her heart the same way. Sophie tries to stop her from leaving, but Lindsay goes anyway. In Big Girls Don't Cry, she bumps into Sophie at Jarrod's club and they have an awkward conversation. She tells Sophie that she's sober and trying to get over her. She then leaves and Sophie is upset that more didn't happen. She later waits for Sophie when she is leaving and says that she tried hitting on every girl in the club, but none of them make her feel the way Sophie does. She tells her that she wants Sophie to see her at her best since she's seen her at her worst and they passionately kiss, becoming an official couple. In I Write Sins Not Tragedies, she is visiting Clearwater High with Sophie and is planning on transferring there for the spring semester. Sophie introduces her to Liam and Ethan and then they go so Sophie can show her the school more. In Internet Killed the Video Star, she is Sophie's date to Danielle's art show and is impressed with how much she got done in one day. She leaves soon after Peyton destroys it and is shocked by it. In Vampire Money (1), Sophie brings her along to her meeting with Ethan and introduces her again. Lindsay then explains that she can hack into the school security footage and get the footage of Micah breaking into the athletic office and getting into Ethan's record, explaining that she learned a lot from people in rehab. In Vampire Money (2), she is at the Spring Fling with Sophie and tells Ethan that she got the footage of Micah in the athletic office and soon leaves to get punch for her and Sophie so Sophie can talk to Ethan alone. Later on, when Abby is arrested and the whole school watches, Sophie tells Lindsay they should go to the station and help her, but Lindsay things that they should just let her family handle it. Season 4 Season 5 Season 6 Appearances Relationships Sophie Clark Main Article: Lindsay-Sophie Relationship *First Relationship **Start Up: Big Girls Don't Cry (321) **Break Up: Call Me When You're Sober (408) ***Reason: Lindsay started using heroin again. * Second Relationship ** Start Up: Christmas (Baby Please Come Home) (520) ** Break Up: Cheap Thrills (617) ***Reason: Lindsay couldn't handle Sophie's agoraphobia. Trivia * She is the first girl that Sophie has dated. * She was in rehab for her abuse of alcohol, cocaine, and heroin. * She is one of the 7 characters known to snort cocaine, the others being Justin Stem, Ariel Westbrook, Taylor Higgins, Danielle Hooper, Johnny Whelan, and Ricky Dallas. * She is very good at computer and technical tasks. * She is the fourth recurring character to never be a regular, but receive a plot, following Lauren, Chloe, and Tori. She was later followed by Mary-Beth. * Both her first and last lines were said to Sophie. * While it is possible for her to make a future cameo, there are currently no plans for Lindsay to return to the series. Quotes * (to Sophie) "Hey stranger." (First Line) * (to Sophie) "I’ll be back. I promise." (Final Line) * "I don’t want to be just another option that you go for, Soph. I want to be the only option." * "I can’t get any more messed up than I already am." * "I really have no idea what I want to do with my life so, I figured I can go and make a difference in the world while I figure it out." * "Now that I’m alive, I actually need to live." Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Students Category:Graduates Category:LGBT Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6